485:Donna at the Sesame Street Jam
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Rosewood's music festival is around, Donna is showing her Sesame Street friends around the different style, without bothering any of the patrons.
1. Doo Wop Hop

The annual Rosewood Music Festival is going, Mayor Green was telling some tourists that the annual music festival is one of their biggest attractions, "This is not Woodstock or Lollapalooza." Mayor Green continued, "Where everyone is are wild and crazy. Here in Rosewood, we're calm and peaceful."

Suddenly, DJ Rocket and Vee started playing Sesame Street's Doo Wop Hop.

Donna, Michael, Caleb, Aiden, Emma, Bailey, Fozzie, Animal, Piggy, Gonzo, Rizzo, Kermit, Julia, Elmo, Zoe, Rosita, Hoots, Telly, Grover, Big Bird, Baby Groot, Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto were dancing to it.

 _I don't know how to fly (My my)_  
 _High up in the sky (High high)_  
 _A frog is what I am (Yes ma'am)_  
 _I'm happy as a clam (Flim flam)_  
 _'Cause there's one thing I can do (Doo hoo)_  
 _Come on and do it too (Too hoo)_

 _Come on_  
 _It's neat_  
 _Don't need_  
 _Webbed feet_

 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop!_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop!_  
 _(Don't stop!)_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop!_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop!_  
 _(Don't stop!)_

 _I don't know how to bark (Flip flop)_  
 _Or sing just like a lark (Don't stop)_  
 _I can't moo like a cow (How now)_  
 _'Cause frogs just don't know how (Wow wow)_  
 _But there's one thing I can do (Doo hoo)_  
 _And you can do it too (Too hoo)_

 _Come on_  
 _It's keen_  
 _Don't need_  
 _To be green_

 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop!_  
 _Doo-wop doo-wop, don't stop!_  
 _(Don't stop!)_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop!_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop!_  
 _(Don't stop!)_

 _I can't swing up a tree (So sad)_  
 _I'm not a chimpanzee (Too bad)_  
 _Since I was a pollywog (Young tad)_  
 _Been proud to be a frog (Good lad)_  
 _'Cause there's one thing I can do (Doo hoo)_  
 _Come on and do it too (Too hoo)_

 _There's nothing_  
 _Hipper_  
 _Get down on_  
 _One flipper_

 _And doo-wop, doo-wop hop!_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop!_  
 _(Don't stop!)_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop!_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop!_  
 _(Don't stop!)_

 _No, doo-wop, doo-wop, hop!_  
 _(Hop!)_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop!_  
 _(Don't stop!)_  
 _No! Doo-wop, doo-wop, hop!_  
 _I love it!_  
 _Doo-wop, doo-wop, don't stop!_  
 _(Don't stop)_

Mayor Green pulled the plug on the turntable, which bothered the dancers, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Mayor Green" Caleb replied, "You let Donna off the hook after she made the Muppets"

"I know" Mayor Green replied, "But we're trying to run a festival, not a zoo. So take your muppet friends somewhere else and do something more simple like an acapella group."

Donna thought it was a good idea, then she realized that Cookie Monster has gone missing. They heard some loud noises by the Latin music area and decided to go after him.


	2. Macarena

They found Cookie wanting to get a Mexican cookie from the Latin Dance stand. Unfortunately, Cassian was confiscating it so they he has to pay a dollar. The people running the stand were Mr. and Principal Rivera, Miguel and Socorro.

"Fellas, I mean Senors" Donna shouted as she gave a dollar to Principal Rivera, "Let me handle this."

"Thank you Donna" Cookie replied as he ate the cookie.

"Dad!" shouted Michael as he hugged his father, "Whats with Cookie"

"Well" Cassian replied, "While you guys doing your Do-Wop Hop, Cookie wandered off and found the Mexican cookies."

"These cookies are hot hot hot!" Cookie shouted, "This makes me tounge burn."

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Miguel replied as he played the song.

Donna, Michael, Cookie, Miss. Piggy and Kermit started dancing to it.

 _Ole-Ole-Ole-Ole_

 _Ole-Ole-Ole-Ole_

 _Feelin' Hot Hot Hot_

 _Feelin' Hot Hot Hot_

 _BRASS SOLO_

 _Me mind on fire,_

 _Me soul on fire_

 _Feelin' Hot Hot Hot!_

 _All da people,_

 _All around me_

 _Feelin Hot Hot Hot!_

 _A-what to do on a night like this_

 _Is it sweet? I can't resist._

 _We need a party sound,_

 _A fun-da-mental charm_

 _So we can.._

 _Rhum-boom-boom-boom_

 _Yeah ba-_

 _Rhum-boom-boom-boom_

 _Ole-Ole-Ole-Ole_

 _Ole-Ole-Ole-Ole_

 _Feelin' Hot Hot Hot!_

 _Feelin' Hot Hot Hot!_

"Nicely done" Mr. Rivera said, "Magnifico."

"Gracias, Senor Rivers" Donna replied.

Then Miguel got an idea, "Hey Don" he said, "Recognized this song."

He played a popular song, known as The Macarena. Donna, Michael, Emma, Caleb, Aiden, their Sesame Street friends, and Fozzie joined.

"No problem" Fozzie shouted, "Get out those maracas."

Socorro thought he really meant it, so she did.

 _When I dance they call me Macarena_  
 _And the boys they say que soy buena_  
 _They all want me_  
 _They can't have me_  
 _So they all come and dance beside me_  
 _Move with me_  
 _Chant with me_  
 _And if you're good, I'll take you home with me_

 _Move with me_  
 _Chant with me_  
 _And if you're good, I'll take you home with me_

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_  
 _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría why cosa buena_  
 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_  
 _Hey Macarena_

Suddenly, Simon and Bram joined in while Bram played his trumpet.

"Macarena" Simon asked.

"You guessed it" Donna answered.

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_  
 _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena_  
 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_  
 _Hey Macarena_

 _But don't you worry about my boyfriend_  
 _He's a boy who's name is Victorino_  
 _I don't want him_  
 _Couldn't stand him_  
 _He was no good so I_

 _Now come on, what was I supposed to do?_  
 _He was out of town and his two friends were so fine_

 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_  
 _Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena_  
 _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_  
 _Hey Macarena_

After Miguel stopped playing, everyone cheered, except Rocket, Oscar and Cassian, "This song is nuts."

"Believe me" Cassian replied, "Donna is never normal when it comes to music and dancing."

Simon explained that he and Bram were on the way to their Broadway Music stand, his parents and Helen were running it, "And its a good way to promote the theater dept at Berry High this fall." Bram finished.

"Let's go" Bailey shouted as they left.

"I thought they never leave." relieved Cassian.


	3. Happy Tappin with Elmo

At the Broadway stand, they met Coach and Mrs. Spier and Helen., "Look who showed up from the Spicy sounds of Miguel Rivera" Helen smiled, "The Dancer of Danger herself."

Donna was happy to see Helen, Coach, and Mrs. Spier supporting the Broadway song stand. She saw that their selling jewelry they made with musical notes and bracelets with names of famous Broadway musicals. Coach Spier said that they were 25 cents each. Zoey bought one that says, "42nd Street"

"Hey Elmo," Simon said, "Care to dance?"

"Elmo would love to" Elmo answered as they started dancing.

Bram played his trumped while they were at.

 _First, your fingers snap_

 _And then your toes start tappin'_

 _Give your knees a slap_

 _And let your hands start clappin'_

 _Anything can happen when you're happy tappin' with Elmo_

 _Don't need a map to find the king of tappin'_

 _I'm the reddish chap_

 _The one whose arms are flappin'_

 _People, it's a snap_

 _So try some happy tappin' with Elmo_

"Hold my trumpet," Bram said as he started tap dancing.

Simon was amazed that his boyfriend was catching up on his tap dance lessons. Then Simon started to tap. "Generosity" Donna whispered as she joined in, changing her normal shoes into tap shoes.

 _Happy's such a neat emotion_

 _It'll give your feet a happy notion_

 _If your toes get tired rub in some lotion_

 _And they'll feel swell, so, come join Elmo_

 _You'll be happy when you see me tappin'_

 _Better make it snappy, don't get caught nappin'_

 _Tell your mam and pappy that you're happy tappin' with Elmo_

 _Happy tappin' with Elmo_

 _Happy's such a neat emotion_

 _It'll give your feet that happy notion_

 _If your toes get tired rub in some lotion_

 _And they'll feel swell, so, come join Elmo_

 _You'll be happy when you see me tappin'_

 _Better make it snappy, don't get caught nappin'_

 _Tell your mam and pappy that you're happy tappin' with Elmo_

 _Happy tappin' with Elmo_

 _Yeah!_

Then by Donna's foot, she saw a paper, "Here's a weird one" "Scramalot"

"It won 10 groanies." Ernie recalled

Then out of nowhere, 4 grouches come in.

 _Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram, Scram,_

 _We are the knights of Scramalot_

 _and when we're in a jam a lot_

 _We love to rhyme with "Scram" a lot._

 _Scram, Wham, Scram Bam, Scram, Jam, Scram, bunny._

Everyone started to giggle

Bunny doesn't rhyme with Scram

As they were trying to figure out more words that rhyme with "Scram" they continued laughing.

"I'm sorry" Michael smiled, "They're so funny."

"Don't mind them?" Oscar said as he came in, "I invited them so they could get some free grub in the trash cans."

"Hey Bert," Donna said to him, "Didn't you book a gig at a pigeon convention in Deoria?"

"Of course" Bert answered, "Wanna learn it?"

"Sure thing" Donna smiled, "You did show it off on PTV"

 _Every time I feel alone_

 _And slightly blue_

 _That's when I begin to think_

 _It's what I'd like to start to do_

 _And though it may not be the kind of thing_

 _That's quite your cup of tea_

 _I recommend you pay attention_

 _To the little dance, you're gonna see_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_

 _Dancing a little smidgeon of_

 _The kind of ballet_

 _Sweeps me away_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_

 _People may smile but_

 _I don't mind_

 _They'll never understand_

 _The kind of fun I find_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon every day_

 _People may smile, but_

 _I don't mind!_

 _They'll never understand_

 _The kind of fun I find_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon every day_

In the end, Ernie grabbed his note and he and Donna shouted, "Your nose is loose!"

"Come on" said Emma, "Let's go to the rap area. I heard Luis' family is running the place."


	4. Happy to be me

At the rap area, they met The Marinos, "Emma" Luis smiled as he kissed her, "How's the fest."

"Going great." Emma smiled, "We're checking out the other music stands first, then we're going to perform an acapella group."

"Remember your old friend, "Kingston Livington III" Aiden asked, "He did his little Happy to Be Me rap?"

"Me no forget Kingston" Cookie replied, "But people come and go."

"That's right" Emma replied, "Let me do his rap in my original style

 _I'm Emma Hawkings, can't you see._

 _I can be shy but really sweet_

 _But I'm an original, one of a kind, unique_

 _So kick back and listen up while I speak_

 _I watch all my friends flip their caps to the back_

 _But I kept mine to the front because I like it like that_

 _Not trying to be different, just doing my own thing_

 _So come on, clap your hands and sing_

 _Be yourself, easy as ABC_

 _Can't be no one else_

 _Just happy to be me_

 _I went to a party just the other day_

 _With all my friends from school and around the way_

 _The music was playing they all jumped to their feet_

 _But I danced to a drummer with a different kind of beat_

 _My friends want to know why I don't move like them_

 _I said, your dance is cool, but I dance like Kingston_

 _I like your style, but I've got my own thing_

 _So come on, and clap your hands and sing_

 _Be yourself, easy as ABC_

 _Can't be no one else_

 _Just happy to be me_

"Word to the raccoons yo!" Emma shouted.

Everyone applauded, except for Gibson, because he doesn't understand rapping much.

"That Gibson" Otto smiled, "Always being grouchy and boring."

Sparx thought that it would be cool to show off some of their hip hop routines here while Luis raps. "Okay" Luis smiled, "Just as long as there aren't any camera. I might get some smudges on my glasses"

Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto started dancing like crazy.

 _Yo! MC Luis's got something to say_

 _'Bout the Sesame number for today_

 _It's the number we're pitching_

 _And that's no jive:_

 _It's cool_

 _It's hip_

 _It's fresh_

 _It's FIVE!_

 _Five...Yo, five!_

 _No jive...no jive!_

 _Yo, FIVE!_

 _Give me five now!_

 _Five on a clock_

 _Five fingers on a hand_

 _We got five on a block_

 _And a five in the sand_

 _Luis time, hey!_

 _Five...Yo, five!_

 _No jive...no jive!_

 _Yo, FIVE!_

Everyone cheered, "Nicely done" Otto smiled.

"Thanks," Luis said, "So these are friends of Rocket?"

"You could say that." smiled Emma.

Then they took off to the disco area.


End file.
